Innocence is Lost
by KiwiAid
Summary: Olivia Phillips (a.k.a Olly) grew up in Savannah with her dad, Joel. The day everything happened, they got separated and she's searched for him ever since. However, as the years pass she starts to lose hope that she ever will. Then, she comes across a group who may be in more trouble than she is. Luke/OC
1. Chapter 1 - The Day it Happened

TWD story – Chapter 1 – The day it happened.

It seemed it was a morning like any other in Savannah. The sun was glaring through the peaks of the clouds in the warm sky and civilians were passing through the streets, getting on with their business, thinking about what they'd have for dinner later. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Olivia had decided to lay in bed for a little while longer. She didn't have a job anymore anyway. She was glad of it. She was tired of doing the same things every single day... take someone's order, go to the kitchens, give them the order, clean some dishes, take out the order, take someone elses order. It was painful. Her dad, Joel was pretty pissed at her for losing her job but there was nothing she could do about it now. Olivia loved her dad, he was all she had left since her mum died of cancer when she was a young girl, but she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a grown woman in her early twenties, she didn't want to clean dishes for the rest of her life. Her dad often spoke about taking off in their boat and travelling for awhile, but they never got round to it. Joel was always busy. It's probably because he doesn't want to be reminded of his deceased wife, so he works until he forgets. He never forgets.

Olivia dragged herself out of her comfortable cradle and slipped on her bunny shaped slippers. "Dad!" She shouts from the top of the stairs. No reply is returned. Olivia assumes he's already set out to work as he does most days and turns back in to her box-sized room and pulls on some slim fitted jeans and a t-shirt that's far too big. She turns to the broken mirror that's placed on the wall and cringes at the sight. Her intense, fiery red hair no longer holds any attraction as it seems to resemble a painting by Francis Bacon. Olivia grabs her hairbrush and runs it through her disheveled hair and attempts to tie it back, but stubbornly her fringe continues to fall in front of her face.

That's when she heard it. The scream. A scream of terror.

Olly darted downstairs and flung open the front door. Only to see a woman shaking violently on the concrete floor with another person piercing her neck with its teeth. "Oh my God..." Olivia darted down the street towards her dad's workplace, the screams of others and fear riding her forwards. She didn't get the whole way, before she was grabbed and pulled in to a tight hug. Her determination had made her oblivious to the fact that her father had been heading towards her first.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Olly." Tears had sprung from their shared emerald eyes, but the moment was crushed when another scream pierced the sky. "We have to go, honey. There's supplies on the boat, but we have to go quickly. There's a storm coming." And he was right. Olly hadn't noticed it before. The sky had grown dark and eery, like God had given up on this place. Joel grabbed hold of Olivia's hand and pulled her towards the seafront. It was a race. A race against others who fled to the shore, a race againt the oncoming storm and the race against those man eating creatures that had caused so much fear and mayham. Olly afforded a look towards the shopping centre and gazed upon the looters and pillagers. Mayham.

Joel jumped on the boat and pulled Olivia's slightly shaking body aboard after him. Then he got to work on getting the boat out of the docking bay. Olly couldn't move. Her body felt like ice and fire all at the same time. The screams echoed inside her head until they were nothing more but dull noise. The boat shook under her feet as it accelerated forward. She could hear her dad cursing in the background, but she didn't regain her senses until he continously shook her. "Hey! Snap out of it, honey!"

"Sorry, sorry." She shook her head in disbelief trying to figure out if this was all real. If people had really gone mad. If the world was really ending.

"Honey you need to snap out of this. I need you to be strong. We have a problem. The boat doesn't have enough power for the large trip, but I might be able to get another battery. Do you hear?" Olly nods. "Good, then I'll go and get us one." Joel moves towards the wheel of the boat preparing to turn it around, but she clings to his arm and shakes her head. "I have to, honey. We'll be okay." He attempts to reverse the boat back to its original position, but it's too late. The storm is upon them and other boats who also weren't as quick surround them. They had lost this race. The once deep blue sea has turned grey and clatter in to the the fishing boat that is floating in the middle of the water. The boat sways violently from side to side, catching them both off guard and sending them flying overboard. The waves crash over Olivia causing her to choke on the sea water as she attempts to keep afloat. Olly kicks her feet in a struggle to swim towards the boat, but then a loud crash sounds as a boat also trying to escape collides with her childhood fishing memories. Instead, she makes for the shore.

When she finally washes up on land, she frantically searches for her father. She hasn't washed up on the docks, but further down the sea. She's now just outside of the city, an onlooker of the devastation. Confusion wracks her mind as the once chaotic city seems to have grown silent. Had she passed out? Fear filled her bones as there was no sign of her father. She had to find him.

Olly crawled her way through to the city, like a spider. The city was dead. The people were dead. Whatever these things were that were left, weren't people. They just roamed. They were roamers. Olivia tried to keep herself focused on finding her dad, but the whole world was fucked. How did this even happen? She sighed and turned the corner to where their house lay.

_If Dad were still alive, that's where he'd search for me. No, no. He's still alive. He'll be there. He has to be._

Olly entered the house quickly, shutting the door behind her. Scanning the living room she whispered her father's name softly. No reply. Sprinting upstairs she pushed her father's room door open. "Dad!" Nothing. Tears made her eyes glisten like gems as they escaped to her pale skin. She knew her dad hadn't been here, because his hat was still hung up on the bed post. He loved that hat. He only left it here when he had to go to work because he wasn't allowed to wear it, but there's no way he'd go extended periods of time without it. She cradled it in her hands for a while before placing it on her head. _You're still out there dad... I know you are. _Olly ran to her room and pulled out her backpack from under her bed and started tossing important items inside. She'd find him... she had to.

Her dad had never believed in keeping weapons in the house and if she was going to survive... she'd need a weapon. Olly stalked her way to the huge weapons shop that lay on the outskirts of Savannah. She imagined that most of it had been pillaged but maybe she would be able to find a pistol in the very least. Once she finally reached the weapons' shop, she realised she had been correct. Most of the weapons that were once secure, were now no longer here. _There has to be something._ There were a few loose boxes of ammo scattered around that she placed in her backpack. Under the counter lay a revolver with scattered ammunition around it. She smiled with relief and then checked the magazine. It was full. Placing the gun in her backpack, she went to leave... until something caught her eye. Hung on the wall was a katana, with an embroided sheath. Olly remembered the time she entered this store and she had tried to convince her dad to buy her it... Now she'd find him with it.


	2. Chapter 2 - 2 years, 1 month later

TWD story – Chapter 2 – 2 years, 1 month and 6 days later...

Over the years it came less about finding her dad, and more about survival. Olivia had heard stories about people heading north, that the cold makes it better there. She didn't know if she believed it, but if her dad was still alive, he might be heading in the same direction. So, she continued to walk... and walk. Before she often came across people who offered her a place amongst their group, before she often came across people who wanted to steal from her, before she often cam across people who wanted to kill her... Now, she doesn't come across anyone. _I struggle to even find food these days_. Her belly rumbles as if on cue and she stops to take a breather on a broken tree a few metres away.

Pulling off her backpack, Olly tries to remember the last time she ate. After pulling the zip to peer at the contents of the bag, she realises it must have been about two days ago since she hasn't gathered any food since then and now she's out. Sighing, she opens her plastic bottle only to find it no longer contains any water. _Damn it. Everything is so fucked. My only possessions __of any value __now are an empty revolver, my katana... and my dad's hat. _She places a hand on the rim of the dirty, green cap. Her eyes portray her again as she releases a few speckles of water from them. _Damn, I broke my record... I managed to go two weeks with out crying this time. _

That's when the all too familiar sound of roamers appearing through the bushes were heard. Olly zipped up her backpack and slung it on her shoulder searching the area for an exit. There were far too many for her to deal with by herself with just her katana. Suddenly, one lunged forwards in attempt to grab her, her heart leaped in her chest and her legs sprinted forward through the bushes. Her heart hammered and sweat dripped down her back. When she could run no longer, she collapsed to the ground, physically exhausted. She needed to rest. Her body slid itself down the bark of a tree and her eyes closed shut, just for a second.

The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake and immediately she was on guard. She reached for her katana but she looked at the guy who seemed to be a couple of years older than her... and she didn't feel threatened. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." The young man had brown, shaggy hair. He wore a faded jumper with a machete strapped to his back. Behind him was a guy about the same age, wearing a cap and green shirt. She didn't feel threatened. "My name's Luke and this is Nick." He gestured to himself and then to the other man who clutched his hunting rifle. He was nervous. Olivia tried to speak but her mouth was too dry and the words came out as a choked whisper. "It's okay, you don't have to speak. We're going to help you okay. Our group is held up in a cabin a little way off. We have a food and a doctor, we'll help fix you up."

"Look, Luke... Is this wis-?"

"We can't just leave her, Nick! Look at her. She's a mess." If Olly had been able, she would have made a smartass comment to that. She didn't have the strength though. _I just need to sleep. _With that, her eyes slid shut.

* * *

"Is she waking up?" Olly's eyes fluttered open on cue and immediately she was alert. Now she felt threatened. Her eyes shot around the cool, dark room. It was a log cabin from what she could tell. "I'll take that as a yes." Her eyes then darted to the unfamiliar voice. It was an older man with white hear, wearing a green shirt. Next to him was the guy who introduced himself as Luke, and then Nick and finally a woman who was heavily pregnant.

"It's okay... no need to be scared." Luke had his arms held out as if he was trying to calm a cornered animal. "It's ok-"

"It's not okay, Luke! What were you thinking!? What if she's with Carver?"

"Calm down, Rebecca." The older man spoke more soothingly.

"Hell no, Pete. She can't stay here!"

Olly's mind felt like it was about to explode. The pain in her head drowned out all the background bickering that was taking place and she sat up and placed her head on her hands. "Guys, please shut up. Hey – you ok?" Luke placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and surprisingly, she didn't cower from it.

"I – I..." Her throat burned and it hurt to breathe.

"Hey Nick, get the girl some more water."

Nick look startled by the order. "What? Why do I have to do it?"

Pete scowled at him. "I'll do it. This boy seems to have forgotten his manners." Nick muttered under his breath whilst Pete left the room.

"C-can you talk?" Luke spoke hesitantly as if he was nervous that she would break if she attempted it.

"It j-just hurts." Olivia placed her hand to her throat, as if to ease the pain.

"I know, but we're going to get you something to drink. Carlos, he's the doctor, he's been keeping an eye on you for us. He says you were dehydrated and malnourished... He said you'll be okay though."

"This is bullshit. She shouldn't be here, Luke. She's with Carver."

"Stop it, Rebecca. I'm handling this. Go and relax with Alvin, will you?" Luke and Rebecca stared at each other as if they were having a conversation only they could understand and then she left in a huff. "Sorry about her, she's just got a lot to deal with." The door opened again and Pete returned with a glass of water. Luke took it and began pouring it down her mouth slowly. "You feelin' better?"

"Yeah, but.. I can do this myself you know." She gestured to the cup and Luke smiled.

"Well, I didn't want you drinkin' it all at once." He passes her the glass and then sits on the bottom of the bed they lay for her. "Nick, Pete... could you give us a minute?"

Pete looked at Nick who didn't seem to want to leave. "Com'on son." The older man placed his hand on the younger boy who just shrugged it off.

"I ain't your son." Nick stormed out and Pete turned to the mysterious girl, smiled apologetically and then followed after.

"Heh, sorry about that. It ain't always like this, I promise."

Olivia looked at Luke and saw a type of person she hadn't seen in a long time – a good person."I understand. I know how families can be. I don't mean to be any trouble though, so I promise as soon as I am able, I'll leave."

"Woah, woah. I don't mean to tell you what to do or nothin', but no way will you be able to survive on your own-"

"Will all due respect, I've survived on my own for a very long time... I 'll be okay as long as I have my revolver and my trusted kat... Hey! Where's my stuff!?" Luke was taken aback by the sudden change in her demeanor. Her red hair seemed to light her face on fire as it fell infront of her eyes and the death glare he received was almost frightening.

"Hey, calm down. It's just over there, by the door." Luke gestured to her backpack that lay awaiting her return. She sighed with relief and then looked back in to Luke's dark, sad eyes. She instantly calmed. "Look, I didn't mean to say you couldn't handle youself, you need to regain your strength though... But I do need to know a bit about yourself."

Olly looked up startled. "What!?"

"Only things that may be important... Like your name, can you tell me your name?"

Olly stayed silent for a second, weighing up her options. Her past is a dark one. Not just because she's seen people die, everyone's seen that. No, she's done dark things too. Things she'd rather forget. This world changed her... it came to the point that she'd do anything to find her dad, and she did. That person left her though, she forgot about her. No way will she be reminded... She'll speak a little, enough so they keep feeding her. Then, she'll leave. "Olivia.. but people just call me Olly."

He smiles at his achievement and then presses for more. "So, how have you managed to survive all by yourself?"

She hesitates. "I was with a group for awhile... it didn't work out."

Luke seems to hesitate also. "W- why didn't it work out?"

The house seemed to be silent now. As if everyone was listening. Luke was staring in to her emerald eyes, awaiting her response. She trusted him. For some reason, she trusted him. "We had different goals. Their goal was was nothing but survival... I wanted to search for my dad."


	3. Chapter 3 - Emotions running high

**So, hey guys. I should probably have said 'Hi' in the first chapter, but oh well. This story is basically just a little pet project of mine. If people happen to like it as the same time then that's fine by me. Also, if you spot any mistakes write in the review section or PM me. I do re-read my work but sometimes I still don't spot them. Thanks for giving this the time of day.**

* * *

TWD Story – Chapter 3

"She's not with Carver." Luke stood before the rest of the group who gathered round in the kitchen, their typical meeting place. He left Olly in the other room with some food. He felt she could use the space. "She's just another survivor like us."

"Did she say anything else to you?" Carlos was leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms folded against his chest. Everyone else listened intently.

"Nothin', just what I've already told you. She grew up in Savannah, her dad and her got seperated and she's still lookin' for him." Luke was having a hard time convincing everyone that she has had nothing to do with their past. It was to be expected, with everything that had happened.

"Did you even bother to ask what the heck she was doing all the way out here? Or what she has done since this thing started!?" Luke knew that Rebecca was taking this the worst. Fear always makes emotions run high, and right now Rebecca's were through the roof.

"I asked what I felt comfortable askin'. People like that have a lot of bad memories and I didn't want to go routin' through them. She told me what she felt she could tell and that's good enough for me." Luke scanned each face for any comfort in what he was saying, but they remained impassive. "If she was workin' with Carver, she would have already left to report back to him." Luke tried with one last feeble attempt.

"He's right. Besides, we've just left the girl in a room with her weapons... If she meant us any harm she would have just done it." Luke smiled at Pete with gratitude and looked to Carlos who seemed to be thinking on the same wavelength.

"We'll keep an eye on her. If Carver does finally catch up on us we could use the extra man power. I'll have to talk to Sarah about this... otherwise she'll get nervous." Luke nodded to Carlos as he passed on his way out of the kitchen, but thought to himself '_more like or you'll get nervous, Carlos.'_

"I don't like this.." Rebecca was twitching nervously and Alvin placed an arm around her. "It's okay, Rebecca. We can handle this."

Luke strolled out of the kitchen feeling quite pleased with himself. Then, he felt a hand weigh down his shoulder and turned to see Nick beside him, looking pretty anxious. "Okay what's on your mind, pal?"

Nick remained silent for a moment. "I'm not questioning your judgment or anything, but why do you still insist on helpin' people after all that's happened? People have died.."

Luke's smile faded. "I know, but I honestly feel like she could be of some use. Please trust me, Nick."

Nick nodded. "You know I do." Luke patted him on the back and then left to go check on the member of their group. There was no doubt that this girl was beautiful. Even when she was wearing that dirty green cap, her hair illuminated the room the colour of blood. The malachite of her large eyes contrasts with the fiery red of her hair perfectly. She has a slim-lined face that possesses plump rouge lips and cheekbones that cut could metal. Luke didn't need this distraction, but he didn't deny it either.

Once he reached the door of the room they left her, he placed his ear against it, listening for any movement. He didn't hear any. He tapped on the door lightly. When no response came, he pushed the door ajar and peered inside. Lying still in the bed was Olly, her legs tangled in the sheets and her face half dug in to the pillow. In her hand clutched that dirty green hat. Luke smiled at the image and shut the door behind him. There had to be a story with that hat.

* * *

**A short chapter with the POV of Luke. Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Decisions and Indecisions

**We're finally getting in to the events of the game now which means... Clementine! Back to Olivia POV.  
**

* * *

"Hey, Luke! How much further until we get back to the cabin?" Olly, Luke and Pete had offered to go and look for some game for food. They'd managed to get some rabbit, but that's all that they snagged.

"Not much further." So they continued their trek in silence. Olivia had regained much of her strength thanks to the group, mainly thanks to Luke. She knew if it weren't for him, she'd be dead. The others would have cast her out. Most had come to accept her now. Nick spoke to her in the evenings about his and Luke's bust business which was always entertaining, Pete was teaching her how to fish down at the lake, Carlos and his daughter Sarah spoke about their spanish origins and Carlos even taught her how to heal simple wounds. Rebecca's husband was nice enough when his wife wasn't around, but Rebecca... Rebecca still didn't trust her. This only made Olly suspicious that she had something to hide... _perhaps it has something to do with this Carver guy e__veryone keeps whispering about. Not that __I'll be sticking around to find out.__ I'm still planning on leaving. They're good people, but I need to __continue__ North. _"You keepin' up, Oliver?" Luke turned his head slightly towards her with his cheeky smile plastered on his face.

Olly picked up the pace until she stood beside Luke and Pete. "I told you not to call me that, Lucy." Olivia's frown was replaced with a smug grin at Luke's disgust.

"Lucy? Really? Took you this long to come up with that?" Olly continued to grin to herself. "Well, you still haven't told me the story behind that dirty cap of yours." Luke gestured to the cap on her head that attempted to keep her wild hear out of her face. Her smile faltered.

"Yeah, com'on girly. Out with it." Pete had always tried to mask his curiosity until now.

Olivia sighed in defeat. "What's there to say? It's a reminder.."

Luke glanced down at her, she was slightly shorter than he was so it was always difficult to tell how she was feeling because the damned hat concealed her face He hesitated before persisting. "A reminder of what?"

Olly stared at the endless road in front of them, reminiscing over times forgotten. "It was-" Suddenly an arm was abruptly placed in front of her, preventing their brisk pace.

"Sssh, did you hear that?" They all stopped to try and listen to what Luke had heard. The only sound audible being the sound of birds tweeting above their heads.

"What did you hear, son?" Luke didn't say anything.

"There it was again. Did you hear it?" Olly and Pete shook their heads. Then a slight shriek was heard by all three of them on the east side of their flank. The group took up running towards, what sounded like, a young girl in trouble. They could hear the struggle, they were close. That's when Olly saw her, a young girl wearing a baseball cap attempting to push off a walker. Luke saw her too and sprinted forward, then sliced the roamer's head clean off. More began to surround the group, they were quickly being outnumbered. Olly unsheathed her katana and sliced through the head of one and then curved round and sliced another. Pete used his crossbow to put a bolt in the head of one that was gaining on him. Then turned and put a bolt in another.

"I'm out, grab her and let's go!" Luke obeyed, scooped up the girl and all three of them ran back towards the cabin. The group's pace slowed when they were in the clear and stopped to take a breather.

"Damn... I think, I think we're okay." Olly coughed as her throat seemed to tighten.

"You sure you're okay, Oliver?" Olly nodded. "I knew it was too soon to bring you out with us. You're still getting better."

"It was my choice, Lucy." She gave him a half smile and he returned it.

"Well, you sure know how to swing that katana of yours..."

"Don't mean to interrupt this lovin' moment, but you're carrying a little girl that seems to be a little out of it." Pete stared at them knowingly.

"Oh, shit. Right. Hey, you okay?"

"I-I think so..." Pete was right, this little girl was out of it. They all continued there walk home so they could get this little girl checked out. _Luke seem to make a habit of saving people's lives. _Olivia smiled to herself.

Pete twisted to look the girl over. "What are you doing out here?" He seemed to speak more harsh than intended so Luke interrupted.

"Where are the, uh... people you're with? There's no chance you made it this long on your own." Olly scowled to herself. _This doesn't seem like any of our business._

"My friend and I got attacked." Luke and Pete both shared startled looks.

Pete was attempting to keep his cool. "Hmm... these folks mention what they were after?"

"They might've just wanted food. We were cooking some sort of weasel."

Luke's face tried to remain indifferent. Olly could see right through it though. "They attacked you for a weasel...? Damn. That is low... They didn't mention any names, right...? They weren't searching for anybody?" _Rebecca ain't gonna like this. _The little girl just shook her head. This seemed to relax Luke a little. "Well... I'm Luke, and that's Pete and behind us is Oliver."

"He means, Olivia. Everyone calls me Olly though."

"Hi, I'm Clementine."

"It's nice to meet you, Clementine. For now, we're going to take you back to our group, okay? We got a doctor with us and you look like you could use some- OH SHIT!" In panic, Luke drops Clementine to the ground which makes her squeal in pain.

"Luke!" Olly starts to run towards the little girl, but Luke pulls her back.

"She's... she's been bit, man. FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck... what are we gonna do here...?"

"No, it was a dog!"

Pete stares at the little girl, keeping his calm demeanor, whilst Luke begins frantically pacing and Olly just watches. "I didn't see no dog, Clementine."

"Com'on kid. Look, we just saw you with those lurkers back there!"

"Calm down, Luke."

"How can I calm down, Olivia!? You weren't there whe-"

"No! Just look at it! Please!"

Luke turns and glares at her. "Yeah, and have you sink your teeth in Pete's neck? No way."

"My neck? Why'm I the one?"

"Cause I don't know a dog bite from a mosquito bite from a lurker bite, man"

"It's not!" Olly peered down at the girl, cradling her arm. She stepped forward and knelt down next to her.

"Woah-oh... careful." Clementine glared at him. "Hey, don't look at me like that, you're the one that's bit here."

"I'm going to slide your sleeve up now, is that okay?" Clem nodded and slowly but surely, her sleeve was rolled up over the wound. The wound was deep and if it wasn't taken care of, it would get infected. Olivia gazed in to Clementine's eyes. "Was this done by a dog?"

"Yes." Olly nodded and helped Clementine to her feet.

"Woah, wait. What did you expect her to say?"

"I believe her. I'd say the wound was far too big to be human sized."

Pete nodded. "Then that's good enough for me."

Luke's eyes darted from person to person. "W-what?"

"Look, Luke. We have a doctor. You helped me when I needed it and I sure as hell ain't gonna leave a little girl out here to die when we have a doctor who will look at this and agree with me." Luke sighed and began walking forward again and the others followed. However, they all turned back to see Clementine barely able to walk. "Hey, Clementine... you okay?"

"I-I'm fine... just... tired."

"Well, you better be fine. 'Cause I ain't carryin' you anymore with that bite on your arm."

"Don't worry about..." Clem never finished her words before her whole body swayed to her left and toppled to the ground.

"Ah, shit."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this, guys. If you didn't then please feel free to let me know why!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Tough Calls

**Hey everyone! So, this chapter was a tough to say the least. I purposely didn't write much description in this one. It needed to feel like it was all a little fast paced. I think you'll soon understand why. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

TWD Chapter 5 – Tough calls.

Olly, Luke and Pete all dashed down to the cabin. Olly carried Clementine, Luke close behind her and Pete took the rear. All but Carlos and Sarah had been waiting for them to return outside. As soon as Rebecca saw the little girl curled up unconscious in Olivia's hands, the arguments erupted.

"What the fuck!? Who the fuck is she?"

_Great. Of course she'd be out here. _"Calm down, Rebecca." Olivia took a protective stance in front of Clementine after placing her on the ground.

"Don't tell me to calm down, girl!"

"Hey, Hey! Stop it! I need to go get Carlos." Luke sprinted off in to the house.

"What? Why does he need Carlos?" Nick turned to Pete and me in confusion.

"The girl's been bit by a dog." The groups eyes grew wide.

"You... you see this dog, Pete?"

"No, but Olly made a call."

"So, you're just going to take her word for it!? Fuck. She's bit man. She's going to kill us."

"Calm the fuck down, Nick. That bite it way too big to be a roamer's."

"Hey, don't tell me to calm the fuck down! I lost my mum to those fuckin' things!"

"Nick's right! On top of that, she might be working for Carver! Didn't you even think to ask where the hell she came from?"

"Carver, Carver, Carver. That's all the fuck it's about with you, Rebcca! She already told us that her and her friend were attacked and then she was bit by a dog!" _Am I the only one here who's going to defend this girl?_

"Fuck you, Olivia."

At some point, Clementine had awoken."I'm not working for any-" A gunshot rang out, narrowly missing Clementine. Everyone's startled eyes turned to Nick.

"What the fuck, Nick!?" Olivia charged towards him, fury masking any other emotion. She liked Nick, but not way in hell will she let him hurt this little girl.

The cabin door flung open and a panicked Luke ran out. "Whoa, whoa. What the fuck?"

"Everyone just calm the fuck down for a second." _So Alvin does have a backbone._

"Clementine, you okay?" _Oh, now Luke's concerned?_

"I-I'm not working for anyone. I don't know what you're talking about. I just need help."

"We got a doctor right here, okay. He'll have a look." Luke assured her. "Now what hell is wrong with you people?! Okay, she's just scared!"

"We're all scared, Luke! Don't act like we're the ones being irrational because we don't buy this bullshit story."

"Fuck sake, Rebecca. She's a little girl!" _Don't they realise how scared she must be?_

Carlos' smoove figure brushed past the crowd. "Let me take a look." He held his hand out to her, but Clementine was hesitant. _I'm not surprised. I know what it likes to have your life in someone else's hands. _

She glanced over to Luke, who tried reassuring her. "It's okay. Go ahead. He's a doctor."

_They're all going to eat their words now. Carlos will see the bites too big to be a roamer bite and she'll get patched up. That'll shut Rebecca up for sure._

Clementine pulled up her sleeve slowly, trying to ignore the pain. Once she had finished, Carlos placed his hand on it lightly, inspecting the bite whilst a smile was easily visible from Olly. _The look on Rebecca's face will be priceless._

"Hmm. Whatever it was, it got you good."

Her smile faded as quick as it had come. "Sorry? What? 'What ever it was'... Are you for real, Carlos?" The fury Olivia felt was like fire, ready to burn.

"This isn't how we do things, man. When you're bit, you get put down. End of story. I'm not going through this again!"

"Shut the fuck up, Nick."

Luke glared at her. "Olivia, stop it! Look, Nick... Nobody is suggestin' that."

"We could take her arm off." All eyes were on Pete now. Especially Clementine's. "I know that worked for a cousin down in Ainsworth. We could try that."

"Has anyone bothered to think about what Clementine wants!?" _No way will I let them do this. This isn't there choice._

"She's hardly in a position to be makin' choices!"

"This isn't your choice either, Rebecca!"

Everyone turned to the sound of the cabin door opening. "Who's she?" In the doorway stood Sarah, looking curiously at Clementine over the rims of her red glasses.

Carlos rose to his feet. "Sarah? What'd I say? Stay inside." Sarah looked at her father with sad eyes, then shut the door of the cabin. He then returned to kneeling beside Clementine who attempted to plea one last time.

"I don't mean to be any trouble. I just want to stop the bleeding and then I'll go. You'll never see me again, I promise." _This girl is tough, that's for sure. Carlos better help her, or I swear..._

"And where exactly would you go?" Carlos asked.

"To find my friend, Christa."

"Forget it. You won't get five feet." _I'm sure she'd get further than you could, Nick._

"Look, I may be in the minority here, but my gut tells me she's telling the truth. It probably is just a dog bite, Probably..."

"Thank you, Lucy. Someone's finally talkin' some sense." Olly beamed at him with gratitude, Luke nodded at her in return.

Carlos sat up from his position and rounded up to the group. _It's okay, Clementine. Carlos has to have realised you're telling the truth. _

Alvin was the first to talk. "So? What'd you think?"

"A bite like that... could be anything." _Fuck. Is this really happening? Is Carlos even a fuckin' doctor!? _"Only one way to find out. We wait. By tomorrow morning, if the fever's set in, we'll know if she's going to turn. In the meantime we can lock her in the shed."

"Oh, no no no. No fuckin' way, Carlos! She needs help. That bite is-"

"This isn't your call, Olivia!" Olivia's blood boiled beneath her skin and her eyes glazed over, glaring at the man she once respected.

"She's right... My arm it needs to get cleaned, stitched and bandaged..." Clementine looked like a helpless animal whilst her predators decided whose prey she is.

"The girl's in bad shape, Carlos." _Sometimes I think me and Luke are the only sane ones in this group. _

"We have all that stuff inside the cabin, we could probably get by with..."

"ALVIN, please..." _Damn you, Rebecca._

"But, yeah. We can't do nothing." _I take it back, Alvin doesn't have a backbone._

Carlos turned to the girl and spoke softly. "I'm not wasting supplies on a lurker bite. If it turns out you're telling the truth, I'll clean it and stitch it in the morning."

"This is horse shit!" Olly turned and stormed in to the cabin and slammed the door of her bedroom. Throwing her sheathed katana on the pine floor, she collapsed onto the bed, tangling herself in the sheets. _I mean, what the fuck is their problem? She's a little girl! Damn it. Fuck those guys._

A few minutes later, a light tapping was heard on the wooden door to her bedroom. "Go away!" Olivia may have been acting more immature than the little girl outside, but she felt like she was the only person amongst this group that possessed any moral centre. Herself, and maybe Luke.

"It's me, Luke." _Think of the devil._

"...Come in." Luke tentatively stepped inside of the room, the floor boards creaking under his feet. He was afraid to set her in to a blind rage once again. He'd only seen the death glare she gave Carlos today a few times, the one that stuck in his mind the most being the day he met her. "This is bullshit, Luke. I mean, she's tired and hungry and hurt... so what do we do... we lock her in a fuckin' shed like an animal!"

"Hey, I don't like it either!" Luke stopped and took a second to breath. He knew she was right. Their group had never done anything like this before and he was beginning to lose sight on what was right and wrong. "...Com'on, there's a house meeting."

Olly paused for a second, and took a deep breath. "I'm leaving..."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm not too good at scenes with a huge mass of characters because I'm always afraid it'll get confusing, so if it did, I'm sorry. I tried to sneak in Olivia's thoughts on the character who was talking if it wasn't obvious, so I hope that made it easier.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Stealth and Lies

TWD Chapter 6 - Stealth and Lies

**Just wanted to say thanks for your kind words, guys. It's always nice to receive them. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" W-what? Wait... WHAT?" Luke's face was unreadable. He possessed too many emotions, to identify which ones were which.

"I had planned on it anyway... but after tonight, I can't stay here. I'm not wanted anyway." Olivia's heart felt like it was sinking to the bottom of her stomach. Of all the people in this group, Luke was the last person she wanted to hurt. He had saved her life. The rest of the group however, were not people she wanted to be involved with. Olly had known people like them before, people scared of there own shadows...they always ended up dead. _I won't be apart of that again..._

"Of course you're wanted. Look, I know it's been tough, but I need someone like you backin' me up. You're not afraid to say what's on your mind and we need people like that in this group. You can protect, Clementine." Luke's words struck a chord with her. She knew he was right... Clem needed someone, she needed a parent figure to guide her. But that person wasn't her. She had to find her own parent figure.

"I'm sorry, Luke. That job isn't mine. It's not just about what happened tonight, that just opened my eyes to what's important. My dad is still out there. I know he is." Olly looked down at her hands, not able to meet Luke's gaze.

However, the silence caused her to look up and they both shared a glance, but in that moment, Luke wasn't looking in to her eyes, he was staring in to the very heart of her. He spoke carefully."What if he isn't?"

Olly's brow burrowed down in to a sharp frown."Are you sayin' I should just give up on him!?"

"Of course not! I just... I mean-"

"Luke! The house meeting is going on with out you, get your ass in here. Leave her if she won't come!"

"I'm comin', Rebecca." He sighed, looking conflicted. "Look, just think about your options, yeah?" Olly's mind had been made up, but to appease him, she nodded. "So, you joining us?" He offered, with a smile that could probably melt butter... but not Olly.

"I c-can't face them." His brows creased in to a dejected frown, then left solemnly, closing the door behind him. Olly crashed back down on to the pillow, pulling the sheets of the bed over the top of her, allowing a tear to run down the side of her ruby cheek. These guys were family and she wasn't apart of that. Her family was still out there somewhere and she had to find him. A few moments later, the entry of her room opened uncertainly, on the other side appeared a young girl with a baseball cap and dark pigtails, the floorboards giving away any subtlety. Her startled eyes met Olly's understanding ones. "It's okay, I'm not goin' to hurt you."

Clementine noticeably relaxed. She entered the room fully, pulling the door so it was almost fully closed. "Can you help me? I'm not going to last the night unless I get this stitched and bandaged."

"You're one resourceful little girl, you know that? How'd you get out the shed?" Olly unravelled herself from the bed sheets and spoke as she started rummaging through the draws, searching for something to help her.

"There was a weak board on the fence that had must have been used to try and repair it once. All it took were a few kicks to break through." Olivia smiled at Clementine's mischievous grin.

"Well, I wish I had your balls kid. But you shouldn't stick around. The meeting wont last much longer. Oh, jackpot!" In the bottom draw was some clean cloth that could easily be used for bandages. "Here, take this." Olly placed the material in Clementine's hand. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I don't think so. I already have a needle, something for stitches and something to stop it getting infected."

"Good, then get out of here before anyone spots you." They shared a smile. "Oh, and when they find out tomorrow, I'll take the wrap for it. No point getting you in to bother."

"Thanks... er?"

"Olly."

"Thanks, Olly." Clementine gave her an appreciative glance as she stalked out the room, leaving her in complete silence once again.

Olivia must have nodded off, because she awoke alarmed by the sound of screaming and crashing. She readjusted her cap and grabbed her katana from the floor, sprinting out the room and out the cabin. Luke, Alvin and Pete were already at the shed. Rebecca, Nick and Carlos close behind. Luke yanked open the doors to the rotted wooden prison, to see a very exhausted looking Clementine standing beside a exterminated roamer corpse.

"Clementine, you okay?" _No, no. Don't get attached, Olivia. You're leaving, remember?_

"Girls tough as nails."

"I'm. Still. NOT. Bitten. And you left me here to die."

Olly raised a hand to her neck and scratched awkwardly. This girl wasn't wrong. Everyone's eyes then trailed down to Clem's arm which was now newly stitched. "You patched yourself up?" _Are you actually surprised, Luke?..._

"Did she steal from us!?"

"Back of, Rebecca. I gave her the stuff." The group turned to her Olly, judging her. Each one of them was judging her, everyone except Carlos.

"No, you didn't. Not all of it anyway. I spoke to Sarah." Clementine physically tensed. "It's nice you're trying to protect her, Olivia. But don't lie for her."

"I'm sorry I stole from you, but I had no other choice. You weren't helping me." Clem resembled a mouse caught in a trap as she stood clutching her arm. A defiant mouse, but a mouse all the same.

"Bring her in and I'll take a look at her arm." Carlos then turned his back and wandered inside the cabin, the others trailing behind. The only people remaining behind with Clementine being, Luke and Olly.

"You hungry...?" Clementine didn't answer, but just followed after Carlos. Olivia and Luke shared a knowing glance and he sighed, crossing his arms against his chest. Then, they both began the small trek back to the isolated cabin.

"I know you might not believe it, but... I'm glad she's okay and she's free from that shed."

"No, I do believe it. From you. Nobody else." Olly gave a nonchalent response, whilst gazing at the woodlands as if she was scouting. _It'll be easier if people think I'm cold hearted. They'll let me leave. _

It was obvious to Luke was she was doing. So, he persisted. "They mean well, you know... I still think Clementine will need someone lookin' out for her, now especially. Her sneaking in to the house would have just made people more pissed. They're not going to warm to her straight away."

Olly's heart skipped a beat. She needed to turn it up a notch if they were to believe she was as immoral as she believed **them** to be. "She has you to look out for her." She gave him the iciest look she could manage.

That cold gaze sent shivers down his spine, but he wouldn't let her win."Well, what if something happens to me-"

"It wont." She glares at him. Her flaming hair sticking out from beneath her cap, covering her face making her look even more terrifying. _There it was, that death glare. __Somehow different to her ice cold demeanour. It's worse._

"You know, you could kill someone with that glare, Oliver." Olivia seem to relax smiling and playfully punches him the arm. "Ouch, damn. You've got a mean right swing." Her serious tone vanishes. No matter how hard she'd try, she could never be callous to Luke. He didn't deserve it. Seeing Luke's smug smile at his achievement, she chuckled to herself, causing Luke to turn to her in surprise. "You know, that's the first time I've heard you laugh."

"Shut up, Lucy." Once they reach the cabin, they both entered the kitchen to find Clementine sat on the a cushioned chair with Carlos knelt next to her and a very nervous looking Nick stood by his hunting rifle. The dim light of the room making it feel eerily like a trial. Luke sighs and then starts pacing around the room. Olly unconsciously decides to stand a little closer to Clem, in the hope of avoiding Nick doing something stupid. She didn't dislike Nick. Actually, she found him to be a nice guy when he wasn't busy messing up and squaring up to his uncle, Pete.

"This might hurt a little." Carlos touches her arm lightly causing Clementine to squint.

"Ow!"

"How's she look...?" Olly turns to Luke, a surprised expression on her face. _Luke can't seriously still think..._

"Her suturing skills need some work, but otherwise I'd say she should be fine." The feeling of relief washing over the room was adamant.

"So, it wasn't a lurker bite?" _Apparently he does..._

"If it was, the fever would have already set in and her temperature would be through the roof." With that, Nick stormed to the door and shoved it open letting it slam shut behind him. Luke, looking pretty pissed, went after him.

Olly was conflicted. She didn't know whether to stay and keep an eye on Clem or go and try and prevent another argument. Deciding that Clementine was in good hands, she went with the latter. "Okay, I best go and try and diffuse that... You're going to be okay, right Clementine?" She hesitates, then nods. She gave the little girl a reassuring nod. "Good. Back soon." Olly ran out and followed the sound of the heated conversation between the two friends.

"Just go and apologize to her, for goodness sake!"

"Apologize for what!? Tryin' to look out for the group!?"

"Stop it! Both of you! It's finished now, okay? You were all pretty stupid for lockin' her in a shed in the first place. Seriously though, Nick? That girl deserves an apology. Not for lockin' her in a shed, we all own that. No, for nearly blowing her god damn head off! So for God's sake, grow some balls and apologize!"

Luke sighed and rubbed his head lightly. "I'm going to get the girl some food, she looks starved."

Nick remained silent for a moment, peering down at his feet. "I'll apologize." Olly nodded and then Nick followed after Luke. With the moment of peace she now possessed, she breathed a sigh of relief. _I can't do this anymore... I can't care. It's too dangerous to. I'll lose everything again._ Olivia then decided she should check up on, Clem. She entered the dining room to find her filling her face with food and Luke talking to her from across the table. Nick must have already left.

"- What's your plan?" They both glanced up at the doorway, when they saw Olly appear leaning against it and shared a nod of acknowledgement.

"I don't know. I'm kind of on my own now."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here if you want. Y'can let yourself heal up and take some time to sort things out." _He had given me the same offer. People like Luke are too few in this world now. I'm going to miss him._

"Do you think everyone else will be okay with it?"

"They'll just have to deal with it." _It's good to see that __Clementine seems to have relaxed __a lot __around Luke now. He'll look after he__r__ well. __He wont admit it, but he's managed to look after this disorganized lot for a long time, he can manage one resourceful little girl._

"So... what happened to your parents...? If you don't mind me asking. I mean, I assume what happened to them is what happened to just about everyone's parents."

"Luke.."

He glanced to her, but ignored Olly's obvious warning."You're just so young... didn't think you could've made it on your own so long, but maybe you did."

"Other people took care of me, if that's what your asking."

"I was just curious how you made it this far."

"I just tried to stay with good people and not do anything dumb." Clementine stopped eating and just stared at her bowl, a brows creased in to a sorrowful expression.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I... I shouldn't have asked." _I did try warning you._ _Things like this, should only be spoken about if the person brings up the conversation first. __It's too difficult otherwise._

"My parents went on vacation and left me with a babysitter and they never came back. We went to Savannah to find them-"

"Wait... Y- your parents went to Savannah?" Clementine nods. "I... I grew up there." Memories of fishing trip, walks on the docks, and movie nights with dad flooded her mind. More prominantly, visions of her and her father toppling over the side of the boat tortured her mind. It was too much. Olly fled to the safety of her room and flung her father's hat on the ground beside the bed along wth her treasured katana. Her head in her hands, she sat and sobbed. Her hope was dwindling more and more each day and the fear of never finding her father paralysed her. If mention of her homeplace did this to her still, how could she survive this world by herself?

Olivia was aware that someone had come in to her room. She knew it was, Luke. He crept over to her and sat beside her on the bed, placing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in to a soft hug, cradling her until the tears deceased. _Yeah, people like Luke are far and few..._


	7. Chapter 7 - The Intruder

**This took me a VERY long time to write, so hopefully it's worth it.**

TWD Story Chapter 7 – The Intruder.

* * *

They're going to be okay, you know?" Luke watched Olly's pacing around the living room with an amused expression. Her hair flurried as she walked, her cap attempting to conceal her concerned expression.

"I know... I'm not worried."

"Oh, is that right? Is that why you've been wearing holes in the floorboards for an hour now. Oh and I also don't think you have any fingernails left, you've been biting them that much." Olly stopped. Removed her hand from her mouth, glared at Luke and then sighed and plonked herself on the couch beside him. Carlos, Rebecca and Alvin were in the kitchen discussing plans for the future. So they said. Pete had taken Nick and Clementine out to the fish traps in the hope they had caught something this morning. Leaving her with Nick still left her unsettled. And as usual, Sarah remained upstairs. The young girl, a little older than Clementine physically, but definitely not mentally, had tried to speak to Olivia a couple of times. She stopped after awhile. _Carlos probably warned her against it, afraid I'd be a bad influence on her. _"You still plannin' on leavin' us?"

Olly turned to the unexpected question, a frown appearing to contrast with her graceful face. Realisation hit her quickly and struck her at full force. "Now I know why you kept me in here away from the others, whilst they spoke about their 'future plans'."

Luke smiled to himself. "I'm just curious, Oliver. I don't want to tell you what to do or anythin'." Suddenly, his tone changed to concern. "I'm just worried about you. Last night you were..."Olivia shot him a warning stare. "I just mean... I want to understand why."

She sighed. "Family is important, right?"

Luke nodded. "It's the most important thing there is."

"Precisely. Your family is here. You've made this your family, but my dad is still out there somewhere. I know he is and I have to find him so I can be at peace."

Luke understood. His real family were dead, but now he had an adopted family he cared for. However, his heart had room for more and a little piece of it was taken every time he lost someone. His heart had always been stronger than his head. It would be his downfall. "So, which way you thinkin' of heading?"

"North. It's supposed to be better there. I heard rumors that the cold slows them down, and maybe my dad heard them too. If he did, that's where he will be."

There was a moment of silence between the two, as if an understanding had been reached. However, Luke's thoughts were plagued by the notion of losing someone else and Olly's were being swallowed up by fear of isolation once more. If she failed, if she wasn't able find him... she'd die alone. "Well, I'm sure as hell gonna miss you, Oliver." Olly turned to him, with a sorrowful expression followed by a grateful one. She didn't know if it was going to be awkward, but she wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke tensed slightly in surprise, then chuckled and returned the tight hug, placing the crook of his nose on her shoulder.

"I'll miss you too, Lucy."

The moment was interrupted by Rebecca who waddled in to the room, a hand placed on her oversized belly. Olivia awkwardly released Luke and shifted a long the sofa away from him. Rebecca scoffed at them, as the couple exchanged glances to one another with amused expressions, like a couple of teenagers who just got caught together by their parents. The woman continued her waddle upstairs and once she was out of earshot, the pair burst out laughing.

Once thye managed to catch their breath, Luke coughed. "So, er... They've been gone a long while, huh."

Panic flared inside Olly. "W-wait... How long has it been?"

Luke shrugged, trying to remain indifferent but he was worried too. "They left pretty early this morning... it looks like it's getting dark out." Olly peered out the window and he was right. The sky had its red tint which it only possessed during sundown. "I'll take Alvin and go out to look for them." Luke got up from the couch and went to go tell the plan to the others, but Olivia followed.

"Yeah, I'll come too."

"No, I need you here. In case they come back."

"Fuck that! Clementine is still out there and-"

"And I thought you were leaving!" Luke had squared up to her now, a scowl like no other. It was a cheap shot, but it did the trick. He sighed. "Stay here. I'mma take Alvin." He left, and Olivia felt nothing but confliction. He was right. She was supposed to be leaving, but the thought of that poor girl being trapped somewhere, or worse, sucked. Storming into the kitchen, She noticed Luke had strapped his machete to his back and Alvin had grabbed a gun and was loading the magazine.

"You'll be back soon, right?"

"We'll try, Carlos. I promise."

The doctor nodded and then turned to Alvin. "Shouldn't you tell, Rebecca?"

"No, she'll only try and stop me. Let her know where I got to after I've left."

"Hey! I'm comin' with you."

"No, Olivia. You're not. Stay here and look after Sarah and Rebecca. Carlos will need help with Rebecca especially." Luke faked a smile, but it wasn't convincing.

"You best go. I'll make sure she doesn't follow." Luke mouthed 'thank you' to Carlos and then followed after Alvin who had already left.

Olivia stamped her foot and perched herself on a chair in the kitchen with her chin resting on her hand. "This is such bullshit."

Carlos scowled at her childlike demeanor. "Well, whilst you pout like a small child, I'm going to go tell Rebecca where her husband is." He trudged out the room and shut the door behind him. Leaving Olly to be isolated once more.

Hours had passed and no word had arrived. Rebecca, Carlos and Olly huddled around the kitchen table awaiting news in silence. They had all attempted to eat, but to no avail. They were too worried to eat. Rebecca sat cradling her belly, as if it would reunite her with Alvin. Carlos sat straight, with his arm resting on the table. The only sound in the room, coming from Olly, who sat slouched, tapping her feet, twiddling her thumbs and biting her lip. _I knew it was dangerous. I knew I shouldn't have gotten attached. Now what am I supposed to do? It was bad enough having to worry about a little girl, now I'm worrying about a little girl and the only friend I have in this world, Luke. Shit. It's true... Luke is the only friend I have. The only certain thing in this world is that fact. As much as I don't want to admit it, it's not certain whether my dad is still alive. It's not certain I'll ever find out. What is certain is that I care for Clementine and Luke far more than I should._

With that, the back door shot open and in ran Clementine, clutching her backpack, panting heavily. "Clementine! Are you alright?" Olly shot to her side and knelt beside her, checking her over. _Damn __maternal__ feelings. _

"Luke's not with you?" Clementine turned to Carlos with a puzzled expression.

"Where's Alvin!?"

Olly scowled at Rebecca for her sharp tone and then turned back to Clementine and spoke softly. "What happened, Clem?"

"It's been hours. Where are they?!"

"Let me handle this, Carlos! Talk to me, Clem. What happened?"

Clem hesitated. "Pete got bit."

"WHAT?!" Rebecca's shocked, disbelieving tone was masked by Carlos' calm nature.

"What happened?"

Clem looked down to her feet, sadness glazing her dark eyes. "Walkers." The air felt heavy in the room. Olly placed a comforting hand on Clementine's shoulder, whilst Carlos and Rebecca took a moment to recover from the shock.

"My god."

"Where were you? Where were you exactly?!"

"Back off, Rebecca!"

"It's okay, Olly. Down by the stream."

Rebecca confronted Carlos. "We gotta go."

"Just hold on a minute."

"My husband is still out there! GET. THE GUNS." Carlos glanced between each person, then frowned and ran for the weapons.

"Clem, Luke and Alvin went out searching for you and the others. They haven't come back." Clementine's sad eyes met Olly's and she nodded in understanding.

Carlos came running back and handed Rebecca a hunting rifle. "Woah, woah! You can't seriously expect me to stay behind again!"

"I need someone to take care of Sarah. Besides, Clementine needs you."

Olly, feeling defeated, sighed and nodded. "Carlos... just make sure you bring them back." It wasn't said, but Carlos knew she meant Luke. He acknowledged it with a shake of his head and then dashed off after Rebecca. Olivia turned to Clementine who seemed to be lost in thought. "Hey. None of this is your fault, you know. Don't go blaming yourself." The little girl nodded. "How about you go and check on Sarah. I think she'll need some comforting. She's not as ignorant as Carlos would like." Clem agreed and trudged upstairs looking completely deflated. _Poor girl. I dread to think about the things she must have seen._

Olly perched herself on the sofa and removed her dad's cap, tracing her hand along the tattered seams. _I wish I knew where you were dad. _A few minutes later a pitter patter of little feet was heard coming down the stairs and Olivia placed the cap back on her head. Looking up, she saw Sarah followed by Clementine making there way towards her. "Luke's back!"

"What?" Olly stands up straight at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, I just saw him. He's comin' down the-" Sarah stops. Stares out the window and then she begins to hyperventilate. "Tha- that... I think I know him. Olivia, I can't breath." A sharp knocking is heard from the from the front door.

"Okay, look... Sarah go hide. Clem, I need you stay in certain places to try and steer him away from Sarah, okay? Any place which will still allow Sarah to move if she has to. I'm gonna try get rid of him." Olly stalks her way over to the door, once there, lifts a hand in an attempt to lock it, but before she is able the door is pushed open.

"Hello there." Olly took the opportunity to try and remember every feature of this man. In case it's who she suspected it may be. He looked to be middle-aged, with evident crease lines on his forehead. His nose was pointed and he had small squinty eyes that just screamed distrustful. He had jet black hair that looked far too groomed, which contrasted with his messy mustache and unshaven stubble. This was Carver. She was sure of it.

"Leave. Now. Me and my sister don't want any trouble." She would have to play ignorant to anything he said, let him know she means business, but not provoke him... She had left her katana upstairs and possessed no weapon. She couldn't do anything that may get Clementine hurt.

"Sister?" Olly stepped to the side to allow him a small viewing of Clementine, in the hopes it would throw him off guard. "Hm. Well, I don't mean you no harm, honey. I promise you that." Olivia cringed at the use of the word 'honey', but tried to keep her eyes void of emotion. "My family and I are set up a ways down-river. I'm kind of surprised we haven't run into each other yet. What's your names?"

"Heh. Funny. Now leave." Olly unleashed the deadliest glare she could manage, but it didn't seem to faze him. He pushed past her, leaving her to hit the wall hard.

"I don't mean to disturb you, but I think you could help me." The 'mysterious man' trudged in to the living, inspecting high and low "This is a nice place. So, is it just you and your sister?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern, but yes. It's just me and my sister."

"I see. I'm impressed. Well, I'll cut to the chase; I'm out lookin' for my people. Seven of them to be exact-" The man continued to wander around, whilst Clementine kept moving in to different positions to block his path to Sarah. Olly was inspired. She was doing it in a way that wasn't even obvious. _Smart Girl... _"They've been gone a long while... and I'm worried they might've gotten lost. Maybe you've seen 'em. Couple of farm boys and an old man... Spanish guy and his daughter. Quiet girl, a bit taller than your sister over there. A black guy, this big-" He held out his arms, gesturing the exact size of Alvin... "And a pretty little pregnant lady."

"That's a lot of people to lose." The man's eyes turned to Clementine when she spoke.

"Tell me about it. The whole damn thing's a pain in the ass." The stranger decided he was done with this room and poked his head in to the kitchen and Olly gestured for Clem to guard the door and protect Sarah, before following after him. The man was pacing the room, taking in everything he could. There was no doubt in Olivia's mind. This dark figure was Carver. "Lotta plates for two people. Looks like a tornado ran through here." _Oh, snap..._

"Me and my sister haven't been here very long. We move around a lot. Those were already here when we arrived. Not that I see any reason you should care." _That excuse was good, right?_

Olivia spotted the knife on the counter beside her, and measured up whether she should make a grab for it. The guy seemed like he was mulling over what I'd already told him in his head. It was a good opportunity... but he persisted.

"Hey, I hope you're not one of those nuts headed up north, lookin' for Shangri-La. Now I'm not sure why'd you go anywhere after finding this place."

Olly scowled at him. "Actually, yes. We're headed north. Not for Shangri-La though... I have my own agenda."

"Hm, you'll have to tell me about it some time. A whole lot of people headed that way lately. Me, I don't get it. Just as much nothin' up there as there is down here. And I can't stand that yankee weather." Olly remained silent. "You know, you have a very distinctive eye colour, I think I -" Both of them turned to the sound of the kitchen door opening. Clementine stood by the door, glaring at the intruder. He smiled and waved, which she ignored. Then he turned back to Olly and saw her eyeballing the knife that lay on the side. He strolled forward and grasped the handle, holding it up in the air. "Where does this go?" Olivia tensed but then pointed to the draw behind him, and he places it carefully inside. Then suddenly, he turns and strolls out past Clementine in to the living room. Clem then moves back to her original positon in to continue to conceal Sarah.

"You need to leave."

The man ignores her. "Well this is a real nice place. Kinda cozy." He wanders a little further, as if still convincing himself they're here. He looks down on the couch. "I knew a guy that always wore shirts like this. Doctor. Real smug son of a bitch. But a smart man. I miss him."

It was difficult for Olly to keep her composure. She wanted this monster gone. "That's nice. Now. Leave." It hadn't escaped Olivia's notice that Clementine was allowing Sarah access to the upstairs. The game was almost given away however, when a wooden floorboard creaked above their heads. The man smiled, but Clementine blocked the way to the stairs. "I thought you said it was just you and your sister."

"It IS just me and my sister." The intruder gestured for the little girl to move, but when she refused he pushed her aside. "Hey! What d'ya think you're doing!?" He ignored her and continued his ascent upstairs. Olly turned to Clementine in hushed tones."Okay, Clem. Stay here, okay? Keep a lookout for the others. Warn them if they come." The girl nodded and then Olivia ran upstairs after the man she was convinced was Carver, who had unholstered his gun. "Hey! Get the fuck out!" He charged in to the end bedroom, pointing his revolver around, prepared to fire. When he saw nothing, he lowered his weapon, but didn't lower his guard. Olly looked down to see Sarah's head poking out from under the bed, then she moved to block any view of the girl. "I told you, nobody's here. Now fuckin' leave."

"Hm, seems that way." He reholstered his gun, then turned back to the fiery red head. "Didn't mean to be rude. Couldn't just leave two young women here with a good conscience if someone was pokin' around, right?" Olly scoffed. The man seemed to be leaving, until his gaze turned to something on the floor. In his hand lay a picture of Sarah... _Damn it, Sarah. _"Who's this?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Olivia put on a brave face, but her heart was hammering against her chest.

"Looks like it was taken in this room." Olly shrugged, trying to look indifferent.

"You have no idea who these people are, do you?" _Fuck. He's one smart son of a bitch._

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talkin' about, but I'd like you to leave now so my sister can rest."

"Lemme ask you this, when you met 'em, how much did they trust you?" _It was no use, this guy knew. I failed._

"Leave."

"Heh. Well, I think I've troubled you long enough. I can let myself out." He plodded past her and down the stairs winking at Clementine as he went. When Olly heard the door slam shut, she breathed a sigh of relief. Kneeling down, she assisted Sarah on coming out from under the bed.

"Is everyone okay?" Clementine stood in the doorway, concern plastered on her face.

"We're fine, Clem." Olly dusted off Sarah, who was still shaking.

"W-what if he comes back?"

"Then he'd be a real dumb son of a bitch, because next time... I'll be ready."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try and get the next chapter up real quick, but I can't put off my revision any longer, unfortunately. I also hope you didn't mind the changes made. I still wanted Clementine to play an important part, but I need Carver to see Olly. For my own agenda. **


	8. Chapter 8 - Moving out

TWD Chapter 8 - Moving out.

* * *

Clementine and Olivia gathered on the couches, attempting to calm Sarah down. The room seemed dark and the air felt heavy. Dust particles surrounded them, the fire almost burned out. The cabin was no longer the cosy home it once was, now it was just a trap that had just snapped shut. "They'll be back soon, Sarah. Your dad too." Olly looked awkwardly over at Clementine who seemed to be growing even more impatient.

"We need to find the others." She jumped off the sofa, and stormed to the kitchen.

"Clem, we can't-" Within that, the kitchen door swung open and stood immediately in the doorway was Nick, followed by the rest of the group.

"Clementine!"

"Sarah!" The innocent girl ran to her dad and enclosed her arms around him.

Luke gave a nod of acknowledgement to Olly then turned to Clementine. "They told me about Pete. You know where he is, right? Come on, let's go."

Sarah released her dad and frowned, looking to the ground. "A man was here."

"What?!" Carlos' startled expression just reassured Olly's theory that this stranger was indeed Carver and they had been expecting this for some time.

"What did she say?" _Here we go... Round 100 for Rebecca._

"Someone came to the cabin. Olly and Clementine talked to him."

Rebecca's furious gaze turned on Olivia. "And you just opened the door for him?"

"Calm down, Rebecca." _Luke, always the voice of reason._

"Of course I didn't! I tried to lock the door, but he barged his way through."

"She's telling the truth." Olivia smiled at Sarah with gratitude and the shy girl smiled back.

Carlos' shock seemed to dissipate, but he was no longer the calm and collected character Olly had grown accustomed to. "Did he say his name? Did he say what his name was?"

Me and Clementine shook our heads. "No, he didn't. However, I'm pretty sure even I could guess that one."

Rebecca shook her head in disbelief. "Maybe it wasn't him."

"Could you tell us what he looked like?"

"Sure I can, Carlos. He had dark hair that was far too tidy. A deep voice.."

"He talked about you, dad." Carlos scratched his beard, looking more furious than he'd ever been. "You're not going to hurt anyone, are you?"

"Of course he wont, Sarah, all right? Your dad's the nicest person I know, which is why he's not going to do anything crazy or... not nice. Right?" Luke stared at Carlos as if passing on a non-verbal message.

Carlos placed a reassuring hand on Sarah's back. "You know these are bad people, sweetie. They will do or say anything to hurt us."

Luke turned to Olly and Clementine. "All right, what do you two think? Did it seem like he'd be coming back?"

Olivia opened her mouth to be speak, but Sarah cut her off. "He saw a picture of me."

"A picture?! What were you doing taking pictures?!"

"Carlos! You need to calm down, all right? You're scaring your daughter."

"I took the picture. It's my fault." Clementine stood defiant as she defended her friend, Sarah.

"No! It wasn't her fault. She didn't want to."

"Sarah?" Carlos sighed, defeated and Sarah lowered her eyes in regret. People were getting nervous. Rebecca stood stroking her stomach with Alvin's arm around her shoulder whilst Nick paced around the room. Luke stood beside Olly trying to give her reassuring glances, whilst Clem stood by Sarah, giving her comforting pats on the shoulder. "He was scouting. We got lucky. He wasn't expecting to find us. Olivia and Clementine must have surprised him. If they hadn't been there..." The group glanced at the duo, there faces holding more gratitude than they could ever say. "Well, he was too smart to stick around. But he'll be back with the rest. We don't have much time."

"He's right. Everyone pack up. We're movin' out." Luke agreed.

"Where are we going?" Olly was agitated. She had never meant to get involved in this.

Carlos turned to Clementine and Olivia after comforting his daughter. "I don't know what he told you, but William Carver is a dangerous man. He is the leader of a camp not far from here, and he is very smart. We were... lucky to escape. Look, I'm sorry to involve you two, but now that he's seen you, you'll be safer with us."

"Wait.. WHAT?" Olly looked at the groups' bemused expressions, whilst Luke just gave her a sorrowful glance.

"Weren't you planning on sticking around anyway, Olivia?"

"What? No, I wasn't! I was going to find my dad!"

Luke couldn't take this. He couldn't face losing someone else, especially if Pete was really gone. "Wait, wait a minute. We'll be headin' off north too, right? It makes sense to. You could travel with us. It'll be safer for you in a group."

Luke's words mulled in her mind. Maybe she wouldn't have to say goodbye after all. Her gaze met his, who patiently, yet eagerly, awaited her response. "Ok." One simple word eased Luke's inner turmoil, giving her a flash smile.

"Now that is sorted, we have to leave." Carlos' serious presence followed Sarah out of the room, ready to prepare her for departure.

"We have to find Pete, Luke."

"We'll get him on the way out, Nick. Clementine, you know where he was, right?"

"Yeah..."

"All right. Everyone grab your stuff. Let's hit the road."

* * *

After Olivia had dashed upstairs and packed up her things, ensuring her trusty katana had been slung over shoulder and her revolver had been placed in her pack, they all went in search of Pete. Clementine took the lead, with Luke and Olly by her side. Behind them was Nick, who looked like he could go off the rails at any moment, his pained expression causing Luke to worry. Alvin and Rebecca were just behind Nick, whilst Carlos and Sarah took the rear. "Now, you said it was just up here?"

"Yeah, just a little ways." Luke responded by picking up his pace. Olivia opted to stay by Clementine, but with a waddling character speeding up to join them.

"Hey, Clem... Sorry if I gave you some shit back there. I'm just a little on edge. It's just a tough time, with the pregnancy and all."

"It's okay."

"If it's not you I'm yellin' at lately, it's Alvin... or Olivia, and then I'm really in trouble." Rebecca and her shared a glance in which Olly nodded as in to acknowledge that she was apologising.

"I can handle it. I'm not a little kid."

"I felt the same way when I was your age. My dad was always givin' me shit, and I always thought he didn't know a damn thing. I know you both did your best back there. You know, none of us would make it on our own. Sometimes it's hard knowing just how dependant I am on everyone. I'm not used to that, I'm not comfortable with that." Olly knew what she meant. She had relied on so many people before and she had promised herself that she'd never go through that again. But here she was. Relying on Luke to keep his promise and take her North. "I'm supposed to be a mom soon. Guess I need to work on my patience. Alvin and I still don't know what to call her. Or him, if that man gets his wish, god help me. Any ideas?" Clementine didn't respond, but instead turned off down through some bushes. "Clem?"

Luke who had glanced around, followed after her. As did the others. In front of them lay a rusty red truck, surrounded by overgrown plantation and shrubbery. Dead roamer corpses littered the area, destroying what might make a beautiful view. The leading girl slowly approached the vehicle, but stopped just in front of it. "There. That's where we were." Clem gestured to the back door of the truck that had been left ajar.

Nick sprinted towards it, panic claiming his features. He ripped open the doors only to find it empty. "He's not in here!"

"This was the last place I saw him."

"Maybe he's around here somewhere." Alvin offered. Nick's face twisted in to fury, whilst the group split up the look for Pete.

"Keep your eyes open and stay in sight." Carlos ordered the group, clutching his hunting rifle. Olly searched the ground for any clues on where he might have gone, and noticed a trail of blood that Clementine was already following. _This isn't good.. this isn't good at all. _

"Uncle Pete!"

Both Clementine and Olivia stalked closer and closer to the end of the trail, their hearts beating like cheetahs sprinting in the wild. And there, behind a large rock, lay a very dead Pete, his insides spilled out on the ground and his body in a precarious position. Olly shielded Clem from the view and guided her away slightly. "Luke! Nick! We found him..."

Tentatively, Nick stepped forward, closely followed by Luke. "Oh my god." Nick's voice was breaking as he tried to choke out his words. "What happened? What the hell happened?"

Carlos' cool demeanour taking over once more. "He's been shot."

Clementine stared down at the gunshot wound, confusion racking her brain. "He didn't have a gun. Who did this?"

Nick, full of despair, turned to his old friend, Luke, who embraced him comfortingly.

"We need to go."

"Carlos is right. Whoever shot him could still be around."

Luke acknowledged what Olly said and then placed a soothing hand on Nick's shoulder, whilst everyone else left Pete's grave. "He's gone, Nick. He- He's gone. We gotta get movin'. Come on, man." Stubbornly, Nick shrugged Luke off and followed after the others.

Olivia turned to see a very grief stricken group behind her and suddenly she realised she was grieving too. Pete had been a kind man, he had also been the first to believe Clementine about her bite and at the time she hadn't even acknowledged it. Olly sighed. She'd done it again. This was her group now, and she'd do her god damned best to ensure they didn't lose another member.


	9. Chapter 9 - Keep walking on

**Okay so, I took a bit of a risk and decided to write a chapter on the traveling that occurs which isn't seen in the game during those 5 days. Let me know what you think.**

TWD Chapter 9 - Keep walking on.

* * *

**Two days after leaving the cabin...**

"I-I need to rest." The group turned to see an exhausted looking pregnant lady, being guided by her husband whilst trailing behind the rest of them. At the minute, they were in the middle of the woodlands with no obvious opening, and no place to stay.

Everyone came to a stop, whilst mulling over what to do next. Luke spoke first. "Okay, it's gettin' dark anyway, so we'll have to be quick if we want to find somewhere to rest for the night. Oliver, you up for some scoutin'?"

Olly smiled at the pet name and then nodded, readjusting her cap. "Sure, **Lucy**."

"Can I come?" Both Luke and Olivia turned to face the brave little girl looking up at them with her big puppy eyes.

"Not today, Clem." Her smile visibly fell and Luke instantly felt guilty. Carlos nodded in approval to him which just made it worse. Luke knew Clem could handle it. She was tough.

"We'll take you next time, okay? Lord knows you can handle yourself, but two people is enough for this job." He received a nod of appreciation from her, which allowed him to relax. "Okay, you ready? We're burnin' daylight." Olly indicated she was with a dip of her head and then they set off further in to the trees.

Olivia tried to take in as much as the scenery as she could, to ensure they would be able to find their way back. "Think we'll find any place?"

Luke shrugged. "Not sure, but even if it's just a clear, safe area where we can set up camp, that'd be enough." There was a hesitant pause. "I-I'm glad you decided to stick with us by the way. The thought of you being out here alone-" Luke scratched his neck awkwardly.

Her shocked expression spoke many things to Luke. Sometimes he wondered how long it'd been since anyone showed they cared for her. "Well, er- I've managed it before."

"Oh, that's funny because I seem to recall finding a girl almost starved to death." Olly scowled at him, but couldn't help but be amused by his audacious grin.

"You're an ass." She elbowed him lightly in the ribs resulting in fits of laughter from them both. Their hysterics, however, were drowned out by the sound of groaning, gradually making its way closer to them. They both cautiously unsheathed their weapons, scouting the bushes surrounding their path. "Luke, behind you!" jumping forward from the trees, a group of roamers clattered out, their claws gnashing at anything they could grasp. Luke dodged the one closest to him, but tumbled backwards, another crashing on top of him, it's teeth attempting to grasp his flesh. "Luke!" Olly called out in panic. Scared she'd slice him also, she kicked the roamer off of him and then stabbed the katana's blade in to it's brain.

"Olly, watch out!" Two more came tumbling forwards, barely having enough time to remove the blade from the one she'd already killed, she managed to behead the one closest to her. Luke dragged himself off the ground and sliced in to the other. He then placed a protective arm against her stomach as if to shield her from the remaining two. "You get the one on the right, I'll get the left." With that, they both charged forward. Olivia glided her weapon down in to the brains of the rotting corpse, whilst Luke rammed his machete in to his target's mouth and pulled it up until the roamer fell to the floor, dead.

They both crouched panting heavily, sweat dripping down their brow and adrenaline coursing through their veins. Once they had both regained their composure, they stood up straight. "A-are you okay, Luke?"

"Me? Yeah, I-I'm fine. That was a close one, huh?" Olly nodded, and gazed upon her weapon which now dripped with rotted blood. "..Are you okay?"

"W-what? Oh... yeah, I'm fine." In honesty, she wasn't fine. Her body was shaking and her legs felt unsupported. She could have lost him. This fear was new to her. This was something different. The fear and protective maternal feelings she had for Clementine felt a lot less complicated than how this felt. This was unexplainable...

Olly shook her head, as if to wipe the thoughts from her mind, but Luke could tell something was bothering her, but didn't persist upon it. "You ready to keep going?"

She sighed. "Yeah." They both wiped their weapons on the grass before sheathing them once again. They set off through a passage in the opposite direction the beasts came from, no longer willing to risk dropping their guard. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, no. Not really. Just grazed my elbows, that's all." He half smiled at her to reassure her he was being honest.

"Well, just... just try to be more careful, okay?"

"Wow, was that you **expressing** concern, Oliver?" She smiled, but remained silent. "Well, the same applies to yourself of course." Luke wasn't sure when it had happened, but this girl with her emerald gemmed eyes and her illuminous red hair, had wormed her way into his heart. He didn't know what it was about her, but she was unlike anyone he'd ever met. She was serious, yet funny. She was cold, yet kind. She was cunning, yet honest. Nothing about her made sense, but she made sense to him. And yet, all he was able to think about was the fact that this was the worst time to get involved with anyone. I mean, they were being chased by a mad man and they had **already** screwed up by getting her and Clementine involved in the first place. Now, they were both in danger... and in large part, it was his fault.

"Hey, Luke. Look." Olly gestured towards an opening in the woods that was completely isolated and covered by shrubbery. The perfect place to set up camp, whilst staying incognito.

"Great job! Let's go back and tell the others."

* * *

"Okay so- Do you want the good news or bad news?" The group turned quickly at the sound of Luke's voice, relief washing over them all at the sight of the two safe and sound. Clementine ran over to them both, a huge smile on her face.

However, Carlos' eyes trailed down to their blooded clothing and grim look fell upon his face. "What happened?"

Olly followed Carlos' gaze and looked upon rot stained material that clung to their bodies. "Erm... well... We ran in to a bit of trouble. Nothing we couldn't handle though."

Clementine looked bemused. "Maybe if you'd taken me with you, I could have helped."

Luke knelt down in front of her and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "I'll take you next time, okay?" She nodded then returned to Rebecca's side, who was still struggling with exhaustion and fatigue. Since Rebecca's apology to both Clementine and Olivia, tension had been eased greatly in the group. The only trouble they had was Nick, who was being hit hard by the death of his uncle, Pete. Luke was constantly worrying about him, afraid he'd do something stupid.

Carlos sighed. "I think we could all use some good news right now, Luke."

"What? Oh right, yeah. Well the good news is, me and Olly managed to find a place for us to rest the night."

"Okay... so what's the bad news?" The group waited for a response to Carlos' question with uneasy expressions.

"It's no place comfortable. We'd have to set up camp and we probably wouldn't get that finished before nightfall.-" The look of disappointment was evident on each group member's face. "B-but it's safe! The bushes around it conceal the whole area. There's only one sure way to get through it and if a couple of people took turns keepin' watch, there's no way anythin' could happen."

"We don't have much choice, do we." It wasn't a question. Rebecca sighed, obviously feeling she was a burden on the group. Olivia and Luke led the group through the forest, retracing their steps, sometimes stopping to ensure they were going the right way. It hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of them how they'd often shoot glances at each other and how Olly seemed to only let her guard down around him. If it weren't for Luke, they probably would never have realised that she did indeed have a sense of humor behind that cold glare. Rebecca had spoken about it to Carlos and Alvin briefly when they had both wandered in to the forest for her. The others didn't think much of it, but the way Luke looked at her... she'd never seen him be like that before.

Olly recognised the dismembered corpses her and Luke had taken down as they past them. "Not much further, guys." They nodded and continued the trek on the barely visible footpaths to their location. Once they finally arrived, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Luke and Carlos got to work on setting up the camp, whilst Alvin comforted his wife who had been really feeling the strain. Olivia decided she needed to spend some quality time with Clementine who had been trying to humor Sarah a lot more than she could probably handle.

"Hey, Clem. How're you feeling?" Olly sat by Clementine who was cross-legged on a patch of grass.

"Okay, I think." She looked down at her hands, a small frown appearing on her face that went as quick as it had arrived. An unobservant person might not have even seen it all.

"You can talk to me, Clem. What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about my friend, Christa." Luke had spoken to her on this subject after Clementine had indulged them with more about her life before she joined up with the group.

Olivia could empathize with not knowing how a person was or where they were. It was torture, but she didn't need to tell Clementine that. "You know, your cap is much cooler than mine. Where'd you get it?" Olly gestured to the blue and white (if you could call it that. It wasn't very white any more)" hat on the top of Clem's head who unknowingly placed a hand on the rim.

"My dad gave it to me." The heart-rending look on the girl's face told Olly that she shouldn't pursue this line of questioning, but her thoughts immediately turned to her own dad. She sighed, her emotions now matching Clementine's, and turned to face Luke who seemed to be giving her a very concerned expression. She smiled at him as if to assure him she was fine, but it didn't seem to appease him. He attempted to return it, but his crease lines were still visible with worry. Olly mouthed 'I'm okay' and only then did Luke continue his work. Carlos had began lighting a fire now, whilst Luke continued setting up the beds. By the time they had both finished and food was bubbling over the fire, the day had turned to night and they all gathered round the heat source, talking in hushed tones.

"So, who's taking watch duty tonight?" Luke asked whilst steering the cooking pot, filled with goodness knows what.

"I'll do it." Nick mumbled, whilst running his hands over his rifle.

Luke was conflicted. He wanted to give Nick something to take his mind of things, but he couldn't trust him to protect the group, not whilst he was in the state he was. "Er, actually Nick... I think someone else should do it."

Nick scowled at him. "You don't think I'm capable of watching a pathway!?"

Luke's startled eyes scouted the tree lines, in fear that someone or something may hear him. "Quieten down, Nick. I'm not saying that. I'm just sayin' that you've been through a lot and you need to catch up on sleep."

"Luke's right, Nick. This has been a tough time for all of us, but you especially. Just rest up for the night." Rebecca finished with a smile, in the hopes that Nick wouldn't refuse, which he didn't. He just got up from the camp site and sprawled out on one of the makeshift beds.

"Well, I offer to take one watch tonight..."

"Heh. No way, Luke!" Olivia glared at him fiercely. "You took one yesterday and one the night before that. You're exhausted! Me and Alvin will do it tonight, right Alvin?"

"Sure thing, if that's okay with you Becks?" She hesitates, then nods slowly.

Luke sighed. "Okay, I guess that's sorted then. Who will take first watch?" Olly quickly pointed to herself. "All right then. We better eat up because we'll have an early start tomorrow."

Soon after, everyone had finished eating, apart from Nick who went to bed without supper. It didn't take long for an exhausted group to fall fast asleep, dreaming about a life better than the hell they lived in now. Olivia had ensured that Clementine slept near her or Luke at all times. He was the only one she trusted to look out for her. It was petty because it was a pretty tight packed group, but everyone else had someone who they had been around forever, and if given the choice, would save them over her. She didn't want the girl in that position.

The red head took the place set up for her, giving her a good view down the entrance path. It was pitch black, the only light coming from the embers of the camp fire. She had a torch on standby in case she needed it, but she didn't want anything shining in the bushes giving them away. Olly took a moment to gaze upon the sleeping bodies beside her, a small smile visible on her face. If she never found her family, at least she had this one.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Hey, guys. I've added this disclaimer at the bottom because I've been accused of plagiarization because my OC has a similar name to an OC already on this site. I just want to clear this up so there is no more confusion. I've been in contact with the writer from the other story because they received a message about the similarities, also. I was aware that this story existed as just before I had started writing my own, I noticed theirs and because Luke/OC stories are far and few, I decided to check it out. I read the first few lines and then began my own. The similarities may have been an unconscious decision on my part but I don't think there are that many similarities between the two to become worried about it considering I didn't even finish the first chapter. Neither did the other writer and so we both agreed to just continue with our separate stories. Also, I'm using the dialogue from the game in the scenes that I haven't made because I'm not trying to rewrite the game, I'm just trying to incorporate my own character. I don't want to change any of the other character's plot lines or have their characters change how they speak. I never expected this story to get popular, I only did it for my own amusement, but since people are enjoying it I'm going to continue.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Hallelujah!

**Welcome back, guys! A lot of feels in this chapter. Enjoy!**

TWD Chapter 10 – Hallelujah!

* * *

3 days later...

"See anything?" The whole group had stopped a way off from a large bridge allowing time for them to get their bearings. Luke stood, map in hand whilst Clementine crawled up a rock with her binoculars to get a viewing of the surrounding area. Rebecca sat down on another pillar of stone nearby accompanied by Alvin. Carlos and Sarah were together not far from the married couple and Nick was sprawled out on the ground, putting on a brave but very broken face. Olivia, however, was spending a moment to herself. After last night... she needed time to think.

"_I think it's about time for my watch, don'tcha think?" Luke stretched out his arms and spoke in a muffled yawn, preparing himself for the nights watch. _

_Olivia scoffed. "Sounds like you could use some more time to sleep."_

"_Nah. I'm awake. You need to rest though. You've been working yourself too hard these past couple-a-days."_

"_I'm just trying to do my part." Luke scooted himself beside her on the small log Olivia had chosen for herself outside the abandoned cabin they had found. It was in a much poorer condition than the one they had made a little more permanent. It didn't matter much as they weren't planning on sticking around and it was away from the harshness of the weather outside, even if it was still terribly cold in there. That's more than what they could have hoped for however. It also allowed for a soft bed for Rebecca to sleep in which may ultimately mean less stops on the way of their destination tomorrow, as she may require less breaks._

"_You've done much more than just 'your part'... which has got me thinkin'."_

"_Uh oh. Try not to strain yourself too much." She winked at him playfully which he only just caught in the darkness. Even if he had not seen it, he knew she was joking by the humerous tone in her voice. _

_He nudged her slightly in the arm. "You cruel, cruel woman!" They both giggled slightly but soon hushed themselves when they realised their volume was increasing. _

"_So, what were yout thinking about?"_

_Luke didn't reply immediately. As if he were trying to piece together what he was going to say. Or maybe he was trying to come up with an excuse to back out of it. "It's just... you were so set on leaving us before... the Carver incident. The way you spoke, it was like nothing would get in your way, your dad was all that mattered-"_

"_And I suppose you want to know what changed?" Luke stared in to her large, sad eyes, as best he could in the shadows, looking for an inkling of whether he should persist with this. Deciding it was safe, he nodded and in response she sighed before glancing down at her hands. Twiddling her thumbs nervously, Olly breathed in heavily before steadily releasing said breath. "My heart changed." _

_Weighing up her response, Luke patiently waited for her to continue. When she didn't, his curiousity ensured he persisted himself. "What do you mean?" His heart filled with anticipation at the thought that just maybe... just maybe she had been thinking about him, like he had her. _

_Sighing once again, she gathered the strength to reveal her more secret feelings she kept safe and padlocked from everyone, even herself. "First, I thought it was Clementine keeping me here. I love that little girl so much... too much. It was like she was fixing my broken state because I was broken, Luke. I was." Luke silently agreed. He thought back to how he had found her; in pain, exhausted and starving. Barely alive even. "I had spent so long searching for my dad, disregarding anything else. I had been willing to do anything to find him. I was so convinced on finding something that may no longer exist that I forgot what it was like to have something real. That's what Clementine brought to me, something real. It was like I needed to fill a role for her, any role that kept her safe." Luke knew what she meant. He had taken on the role of protecting this group, if by instinct. He had gotten the same feeling when he found Olivia broken and Clementine bitten. "But then I realised it wasn't just Clem keeping me here... I cared for each of you. Pete, Nick, Carlos, Sarah, Alvin... Hell, even Rebecca! But, especially you." _

_Luke's heart lurched in his chest and butterflies grew in his stomach. The feeling was a true indication of how he viewed this fiery redhead. Luke was usually the type to think things through rationally and sensibly, but when it came to Olivia, that went straight out the window and across the street. When he was around her, his rationality dissipated and was replaced with an inner turmoil of emotions. He knew the extent of it was a recent development. Of course he had always thought her to be beautiful, anyone would agree, but it had become less about her outer beauty and more about what was inside. Deep down, Olivia Phillips had a big heart which had survived a lot of loneliness and in that one moment, Luke wanted to take it all away._

_When she grew silent, Luke took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Her breath hitched slightly and instantly her cold skin turned warm. "Luke... I..." Feeling as reassured as ever by her reaction, he bravely leaned forwards with the intention of locking his lips with hers. He couldn't deny himself this, he wanted her to understand how he felt and he had never been a good talker when it came to 'feelings'. _

_He had been inches away before groans were heard to their left, just behind the nearby trees. The moment was instantly crushed and it was back to business. Olly unsheathed her katana and Luke his machete. Turning on her flashlight, Olly pointed it towards the noise, revealing the rotted faces of three roamers. The couple nodded to each other before advancing on the stumbling undead, who were gradually making their way towards their location. Olivia swung her katana horizontally, swiping off the head's of the two closest to her, whilst Luke brought his machete down on the one nearest to him. They both stood silently a second, listening out for any more that may be close by. After a few minutes of nothing, they both relaxed and the silence became awkward. _

"_You should get some rest." Luke sure as hell wouldn't be able to sleep now anyway and he didn't think he could cope sitting next to her now, not with out wanting to be near her again. _

_At first she said nothing... she just stood there, unable to do anything but stare. Finally, she dipped her head in farewell, her heart hammering against her chest. Her cheeks were a startling red colour, almost matching her hair. Even in the darkness, she knew Luke's intention had been to kiss her and she had no idea how she felt about that. Olly rushed in to the cabin, stepping over the sleeping forms of her friends. Her sleeping bag lay beside Clementine's who sat up when she entered. Clem opened her sleeping bag for her in which she willingly climbed in to it after placing her katana on the floor quietly, sliding off her boots and setting down her hat on the floor beside her. _

"_You should be asleep." She whispered to the little girl who just smiled. _

"_I'm glad you're okay. I heard the walkers." _

_Olly gave a comforting squeeze to the girl's shoulder. "It was nothing, Clem. We handled it. Now go to sleep, it's another long trip tomorrow." With that, the girl rolled over and Olivia waited until her breathing evened and a slight snore rose from the girl before her thoughts drifted back to what had just happened. _

_Her admission to him that she really cared for him came as a bit of a shock to both of them she thought. All of her unwritten rules about people had been completely dessimated since meeting this group and everything had changed. The anti-social girl with only one goal... she didn't know who that was anymore. She would do anything to keep Clementine and the others safe and Luke... her heart belonged to Luke now. It was like she was a teenager again and she had never felt more alive. _

_With a smile on her face, her eyes fluttered shut._

"There's the bridge." Clementine's tiny voice broke her from her thoughts, her eyes gliding over each group member instinctively, ensuring that she didn't let her guard down for anything important.

"Does it look passable?" Luke spoke with obvious hope in his voice.

"I think so."

"Good."

Clementine climbed back down from the rock whilst Carlos spoke. "We need to cross that bridge."

"Whoa, hold on now. We can't all go sprinting across that thing. If we're spotted out there, we're gonna be trapped."

"Luke's right. A large group will be too noticeable on that bridge if there's someone waiting for us on the other side." Luke and Olivia shared eye contact and a smile and she swore she saw him blush.

"Well, going around that lake will take too long." Carlos stood defiant, his hands on his hips.

"Right, but... look as Olly said, we have no idea who's out there. I'm gonna sneak across and make sure it's clear before we bring the whole group over."

"You honestly think splitting up the group is a good idea?"

"I never said it was a good idea, but it's better than riskin' everyone at once. Me and Olly can scout up ahead, make sure it's safe." Her heart fluttered at the thought of them being alone once again. Neither had spoken about what happened the night before and it did seem as if he was avoiding it. She thought he had regretted his advances on her, but maybe he wanted to wait for the opportune moment.

Clementine stood in front of him and scowled. "You promised you'd take me next time!"

"Oh." Luke looked over at Olivia. The redhead paused, then nodded. "Of course, Clementine. Me and you then." The young girl smiled and then stood beside him, ready to take on the world.

"We'll have a tough time coverin' your back from here."

"Well, we'll just turn back if it gets hairy." Luke was obviously trying to set their minds at ease as they all seemed to be nervous about letting a little girl and a young man alone across an unknown bridge. Olly was a little less uneasy as she knew Luke would protect Clementine with his life, if need be. Not that that was an option. She wouldn't lose either of them.

"Clementine should stay here. She's..."

"She's what, Carlos?" Luke folded his arms, squaring up to the older man who seemed dead set on keeping the girl behind.

"She's just a little girl, Luke."

"I can do it." All eyes turned on Clementine, Luke and Olly's being the only confidant ones.

"See? No problem. It's going to be okay. We'll signal you guys in ten minutes, just watch for a light on the far side."

Nick rose up from his seating position. "I can go too."

Luke's face immediately dropped. "You stay with the group."

"I'm fine, Luke!"

Luke just shook his head. "Com'on, Clem."

Olivia's impulsive nature demanded she say something. "Hey, Clem!" The duo turned at the sound of her voice, with a look of anticipation present. "Look after him, yeah? He's a clumsy one." Olivia finished with a wink causing the girl to smile and nod whilst Luke just rolled his eyes. With that said, they both clambered towards the large bridge which would hopefully lead them to safe harbor. Rebecca gave the young girl a knowing glance which Olly tried her best to ignore it, despite the burning sensation in her cheeks.

They did leave behind a very miffed Nick however. He was slumped on a rock, his rifle clutched impatiently in his hands. Olivia knew she should say something to him, but what could she say? She was sorry? Everyone had already said that a million times before. Everything will be okay? She didn't know that for certain and she wouldn't lie. She was worried about him, but more importantly she was worried he'd do something stupid. He was at breaking point, she could tell.

Olivia paced herself towards Nick, deciding she'd be able to come up with something to say in the inspiration of the moment. He looked at her when she parked herself next to him, in a very uncomfortable position. Suddenly, all words seemed to have left Olivia's vocabulary and the silence that greeted them was deafening. Maybe she should try and change the subject instead?

"So, d'ya think the ski resort will be safe?" No response. "It's large enough for all of us for sure." Nothing. "You know, I always heard that-"

"You don't have to keep making small talk. I'm fine."

"Well, it wouldn't be small talk if you replied." She attempted her most charming smile but received a frown in return. "Look Nick, I know what you're going through..."

"No. No, you don't." He drummed his fingers against the rifle, reassuring the fact she was nervous about him for a reason.

"I do. You know I do. And at least you got to have him for as long as you did, you know? My dad-"

"Yes, I know." Nick ducked his head down in defeat and sorrow. Olly placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder which he immediately shrugged off. "You all think I'm broken! Well, I'm not!" With that he stormed off towards the bridge.

"Hey! Nick! Where are you going?!"

"I'm gonna prove to you all I'm not broken!" Olivia's jaw reached the floor, stuck in a trance. Her fears were coming to light. He was going to do something stupid.

"You better get after him." Rebecca spoke from Alvin's side, her belly covered by a massaging hand. Olivia nodded in understanding and chased after the impetuous boy. When she finally had him in sight, he was pointing his rifle towards... Luke and Clementine? No. There was someone else. Luke and Clem were shouting for him not to shoot, but he wasn't listening. Olly made a dash for the weapon, but it was too late. Nick fired on the stranger, ripping his throat apart with a single shot, leaving only a little time for Luke and Clementine to duck. Rage filled her inside as the stranger fell over the bridge, blood gushing from his murderous wound. By the look on Luke's face, she wasn't the only one pissed beyond belief.

Olly pulled the weapon from his hands roughly, whilst Luke squared up to him. "I told you not to shoot!"

"What? Wha- Who was that guy?"

"Why didn't you wait for a signal?! Both of you!"

Olivia frowned at him, slightly disheartened that he hadn't grasped her intent. "I tried talking to this maniac back with the group but he just stormed off. I came to stop him... I was just too late." That's when Olly noticed the marks on Luke's face. He had been hurt. "Wait- what happened to your-"

Nick growled at over her, grabbing the weapon from her hands. "I was protecting the group!"

"Dammit, Nick! I told you not to shoot."

"How was I supposed to hear you? You gave me a clear shot."

"Well I heard him just fine! You're just making excuses."

Nick was taller than Olivia so it was easy for him to look intimidating when he glared down at her, but she wouldn't back down.

"Stop it, both of you. That shot ran out for miles. We need to get off this bridge. Let's go." Luke signaled to the rest of the group who had stayed behind. Once they had caught up, they began their trek to the small cabin which presumably had been claimed by the stranger they had just murdered.

Once they had reached the other side, Rebecca sat on a conveniently placed log allowing everyone else to gather round. "Who the fuck was that back there?"

"I don't know." Luke gasped, obviously trying to expel the adrenaline coursing through him.

"Looks like he had a gun on you." Alvin spoke honestly.

"That asshole drew on me! He was going to shoot!"

Clementine, who had been silent up until now, spoke hesitantly. "I don't think he was going to do anything."

Nick glared at the little girl which only made Olivia angrier. She had seen it too. Nick drew first. "I know what I saw."

"Either way, you coulda hit one of us."

"Well, I didn't."

"Look Nick, I know Pete was close to you... but you can't just-"

"Don't even fucking talk about him, Luke!"

"Do you think he was with Carver?" The usual voice of reason, Carlos, spoke for the first time. No longer seeming to be the confident man he once was.

"I don't know. No, I don't think so."

"We need to keep moving." Luke was just about to agree with Carlos before Rebecca pleaded for an extra minute. They all took advantage of this time, mulling over the recent events, trying to keep their emotions intact. Carlos asked to speak to Luke to Olly's dismay. She really wanted to make sure he was okay. His face had a nasty cut. On the other hand, it would give her a chance to speak to Clementine who had some noticeable wear and tear poking out of her usual strong presence.

The little girl just finished talking to Nick when Olivia joined her. "You okay, Clem?" She nodded. "You ran in to a little trouble, didn't you?"

"Luke fell through the bridge and there were walkers."

Olly couldn't help her shocked expression. He could've... "Well, I'm glad you were there to save him. That's the last time anyone underestimates you, I think." They shared a loving and mischievous grin, if only to lighten the mood. Deep down, her stomach was experiencing one heck of a roller coaster ride and was entering unknown territory.

"Hey Oliver, you got a second?" She turned to the familiar voice before looking down at Clementine asking for silent permission.

"Alvin asked me to check the cabin for food anyway."

"Okay, but be careful." Clem nodded then headed towards the newly deserted building.

Olivia looked back to Luke and her heart clenched at the sight of his wounds. A reminder that he had almost left them... left her, alone. On impulse, she pulled him in to a tight hug, her arms wrapped around his neck, whilst her cheek was planted firmly against his heart. It was still beating.

Luke tensed slightly, before relaxing. He managed a tiny chuckle whilst wrapping his own arms around her waist.

After a few seconds, they released each other. "You know, my comment about you being clumsy was only supposed to be a joke." Her mischevous grin was betrayed by her sad, concerned eyes.

"Clementine told you what happened then." Luke nervously rubbed the back of his neck, then stopped when a jolt of pain shot through him.

"Yes." Instinctively she placed a soothing hand over one of the grazes on his face, causing him to wince. "You should get Carlos to take a look."

"Nah, no need to trouble him with this. It'll heal by itself anyway. Probably."

"I suppose you're right. Besides, I think it's a slight improvement from your usual dreary face." The duo shared a chuckle, but once the laughter died... an understanding occurred between the two of them. "Try and be more careful."

"I will." The demanding groans of incoming roamers soon diverted their attention towards the bridge. "Okay, break times over guys. We gotta git."

Olivia noticed Alvin and Clementine exit the small cabin, wearing worried faces. She grabbed Clem's hand and pulled her close as they all sprinted off, faster than they really needed to.

* * *

It felt like they had been running for miles, perhaps it had been. Luke insisted they keep up the pace, allow distance between the roamers and themselves. Once the ski resort was in full view, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, especially Rebecca. It was high up and was mostly boarded. The group couldn't believe their luck, especially with night time quickly approaching.

"Well, what are waiting for?" Rebecca choked out her words in breathy pauses. She was obviously feeling the strain.

"We have to be careful." Olivia was glad to hear the more collected Carlos she had grown accustomed too. Maybe the ski resort was a sign of hope for him and was providing him with a little faith.

"Careful? We've been on the road for five days. My back is done being careful."

"Doesn't look like anyone's home." _Doesn't mean there isn't anybody nearby, Alvin..._"Damn, nailed down tight." Alvin was tugging on the boards closest to him. Not achieving anything, him and Carlos went to check the front of the building.

Clementine strolled over to the edge of the decking, looking across the horizon. Olivia and Luke both noticed and soon joined her.

"Well, it'd be good to know if anybody's back there. Could probably get a better look from up there. You'd have an easier time gettin' up there. Fancy takin' a look?" Clem was silent for a second before nodding and made her way towards the ladder. "Just take it slow, and I'll catch you if you fall. Probably."

Clementine's face twisted in to an unconvinced expression which only made Olly giggle. "Nobody can trust your clumsiness. Don't worry, Clem. I've got your back." Luke scowled at her, but his eyes were amused.

Slowly, she ascended the ladder whilst Luke desperately tried to make small talk. "When we were kids, me and my friends used to jump rooftops. Now that was fun."

"That sounds stupid!"

"Yeah, yeah it was. The trick was to not look down, though..." With that, Clem's foot slipped causing all three of them to panic. "You're fine, you're fine. Look at me, you're fine."

"You just told me not to look..."

"Er... good point." Olly giggled at his bemused expression.

Once Clementine reached the top she called out in victory, "Made it!" allowing them both below to breath a sigh of relief.

"Well, do you see anythin'?"

"No... not yet. Wait, I see a light! And there's another!" Clem turned at the sound of yelling from a little ways off. "Luke!" Luke conflicted, looked at the young girl and then the rest of his group.

"Go. See what's going on. I'll help Clementine." With that, he sprinted off. Clem slowly descended the metal death trap, Olly prepared to catch her if she fell. When her feet were safely planted on the floor, Olivia grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the commotion.

"Listen, everyone, just stay calm!"

"Who are you? Are you trying to rob us?!" The voice was foreign and not just because Olly had never heard it before.

"Excuse me, honey, but do I look like a fuckin' theif?" In that one moment, Olivia was happy Rebecca had a big mouth. From what she could see, there were three of them there. A woman, a man aiming a gun at them, and another who was trying to defuse the situation. We outnumbered them... if the worst came to pass, we could take 'em.

Clementine seemed to be trying to push through the crowd, Olly tried to shield her, but she managed to get through... and her eyes lit up.

"Kenny?!"

* * *

**Okay, welcome to the longest chapter of the story so far. It's the least I could do considering I spent so much time away. Sorry about that. After playing episode 4 however... well, I knew I had to get writing because I have A LOT of ideas. There will be quite a lot of angst in the coming chapters, there's no escaping that. An idea came to me a while ago when I first started writing this and it should come to pass in the next chapter. Sorry again for keeping everyone waiting. Your kind words have been very encouraging. Unfortunately, I'm just a very unpredictable writer.**


End file.
